A Classic Case of Misconception
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Draco hadn't been aware that he had been living with a bit of a lie.  Harry knew though and of course Draco figures it out.


**Title: **A Classic Case of Misconception

Author: bgreenwivy

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Word Count: 2700

Rating: M

Summary:Draco hadn't been aware that he had been living with a bit of a lie.

Warnings: None…surprisingly. Oh wait…I always like to be warned so it does contain my first effort at switching. Virgin Harry. Mild Violence...okay maybe a few warnings.

A/N: This story kicked my tail but it was for someone who I greatly respect, so I hope she likes it.

**A Classic Case of Misconception**

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out!" Draco screamed his fury. "It's over now, all over, and how did you think I wouldn't figure it all out? What were you going to do? Die and then have me find this out?" Pacing back and forth and hexing anything and everything in his path. "Is that why you refused my advances? You have embarrassed me for the last time!" Almost clicking his heels, Draco turned to regard the man whom he had steadily fallen in love with over the past two years of hiding. "Potter you have a lot of nerve just sitting there."

"I have found that it is easier just to let you vent first." Harry spoke quietly, but in his head other thoughts ran rampant.

_Okay I admit it. I need to work on quite a few things before I can become a better person, a better wizard in general. I mean you can't blame me for the fact that I thought the spell would work without doing research, I'm not Hermione. I don't come up with strategies out of then air either, so of course I'm not Ron. I'm Harry, I bluster, I flounder, I lose my temper and stumble through most things with luck and the rudimentary aspects of the situation. I am self righteous, I admit it, but I do it all from a good place ya'know? I mean in all reality all my plans seem to come out alright in the end… mostly._

_Killing Voldemort wasn't a big thing really. Destroy, maim and incinerate Horcruxes, stab snake, and disarm Voldemort and, tada, instant win. If it had been a video game you would have been bored before the first five minutes were over, but I was happy. Man was I happy. I could have a life, I could date, I could do just about anything in the world. In a way, the war had made me do all the despicable and terrible things that society frowns upon so, in reality, I only had the best intentions. Though my best intentions tend to follow through with worse results, it turns out well in the end._

Harry's thoughts fell to the back of his mind at Draco's next words.

"Oh really? Did you come up with that yourself or did you steal them from the Professor just the way you took his looks for the past two years?" Draco sneered.

"Look the plan worked, didn't it?" Harry felt himself losing his temper. "It isn't like you actually were inconvenienced in any way. I mean look on the bright side. At least now you can live a little, and you even got pardoned because you helped me do research to kill Voldemort. See, you got a good deal. You didn't get stuck being Snape incarnate for almost two years."

"I fell in love with Snape incarnate who happened to be you, jackass!" Draco dropped his wand and went after, Harry with a furor.

Harry could only stand, slightly dumbstruck, but he quickly snapped out of it when Draco's fist collided with his jaw. The slightly taller blond had a longer reach and a bit more weight on Harry, but Draco lacked the necessary motivation to win this particular fight. Harry knew he had to survive, if only to get Draco to repeat what he had just said.

"Damn it, Malfoy." Harry managed to get the upper hand briefly, flinging his glasses when Draco got a hand free and smacked them. "Will you listen to ME!" Roaring to be heard over the loudly cursing blond, Harry straddled Draco's waist forcing his arms above his head. Both men were panting heavily. "That was me—or rather Snape was me, who looked like Snape." Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly let go of Draco.

"I hate you, Potter." Draco's eyes narrowed and he bucked Harry off, shoving him away and storming off down the narrow hallway towards the bedrooms.

"No, you don't, you _love_ me." Hurrying to follow, Harry neglected to bring his wand.

"Don't you dare…" Swinging around, Draco's hands clenched tightly into fists. Harry just caught enough of the blur to avoid catching the punch in his eye. His mouth wasn't so lucky. Swearing when his mouth immediately stung, Harry gave up on being reasonable. Tackling Draco in the hallway outside of the bedrooms, Harry forced Draco into a hard biting kiss. Neither gave an inch as they both fought for dominance.

The kiss was biting, fingers were pinching, prodding and pulling while limbs jostled for positioning, but bodies stayed tightly pressed together as they rolled, bouncing from one hallway wall to another. Licking across Draco's plump lip, Harry sighed pulling away. "Look, can we just start over or try it again? I really didn't mean to upset you or anything." Above him, Draco stilled studying Harry for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Potter. It took two years to get to this point."

"Not what I meant. I mean my body likes you and your body likes me, and while our minds are a little… iffy on the subject." Harry noticed Draco's expression and shut up, but the damage had been done again and Draco was struggling to get up. Having a better idea, Harry followed Draco to his feet, weary.

"My body wants nothing to do with yours." Scoffing, Draco turned to go into his room but found himself being pushed onto his bed. Flipping over, he pushed Harry off of him and stood to leave only to pitch forward on to the floor when Harry grabbed his leg.

"Oh no you don't. Snape had nothing to do with that. When I was Snape, I guarantee you never got as hard as you are now." Harry felt smug as he groped Draco through his pants. In response, Draco smacked Harry across the face before pulling him down into a deep kiss. When Harry seemed to have relaxed into the kiss and was working on the opening of Draco's pants, he bit down sharply on Harry's lip.

"Vampire bastard," Harry swore, pulling away as Draco laughed at him. In annoyance, he sat back and yanked Draco's pants off causing the other man to crack his head on the floor.

"Watch it," Draco grumbled, sitting up and removing his shirt while Harry worked on his own.

"Says the man who bit me, and probably will do it again just to be a…"

Rolling on top of Harry as he struggled to get his shirt off and the rest of his clothes, Draco tsked. "You are so not a Casanova."

"I'll leave that to you then." Harry scoffed, attempting to roll Draco off but failing as the blond seemed quite content where he was, his pert backside resting squarely over Harry's groin. Harry stuttered slightly before deciding that silence would be his best bet.

"I think that I have finally figured out a way to end your blustering," Draco mused, leaning forward until he was nose to nose with Harry. "You better make it good then, shouldn't you? Lest I go for the genuine article Snape." Standing up abruptly, Draco then lay on his bed. Leaning over, he picked the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and dropped it on Harry's head.

Reflex made Harry catch the bottle of lube and for a moment he could only stare. Then the message got through and Harry got to his feet, and he was standing and attempting to look as though he slept with people all the time.

"What exactly is this about?" Harry asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"It's about you proving that you are worthy and seeing if hate sex can make things better," Draco remarked. And when Harry still hadn't moved, Draco turned his head and looked at Harry sceptically. "You do know what you are doing…" The faint hint of a challenge spurred Harry into action.

Having had no real experience to draw from, Harry decided to feel the situation out. Running his fingers along Draco's legs, Harry contemplated his actions. Setting up a game plan, they were both hard which was a start, but Harry wanted Draco to be desperate, if only because it would give him the confidence to go through with it all.

Having stolen more than a few magazines of Hermione's, he knew that it was important to build the anticipation. Spotting a tie, Harry held it up. "This will make things interesting, don't you think?" Without waiting for a response, he tied the tie around Draco's head and breathed a faint sigh of relief. Now he could do it.

Reaching both hands out, he carefully ran his fingers across the smooth marble of Draco's face. Learning each feature, the smoothness of a brow bone, the regal slope of a nose and the jutting arcs of cheekbone that, taken alone, were severe, but combined with the rest, were a beautiful compilation. Running both thumbs lightly down Draco's nose, Harry stopped at his lips. Tracing the plush shape with his thumbs, Harry swooped his fingers around across the soft ruffle of beard. When Draco's tongue came out and sucked one of Harry's thumbs in his mouth, Harry could barely stifle a groan. Who knew that could feel good?

Determined not to be distracted, Harry leaned over and ran his lips across Draco's face, while his hands lightly felt down Draco's neck, stroking and caressing lovingly. His mouth and tongue categorized every flicker and line of Draco's face. Avoiding Draco's lips, Harry moved on straddling Draco's body so he could lean down and continue the assault with his mouth. He was surprised to feel wetness under himself, and for a moment he blinked. Looking down, he was happy that he could see some evidence that he was doing it right. Draco was leaking nicely and was almost furnace hot.

Forcing himself back to the situation at hand, Harry leaned down and licked and sucked at Draco's neck. Hearing the soft sighs and murmurs Draco was making gave Harry the boost he needed to kiss one nipple gently while his hands stroke down Draco's arms. When Draco's body jumped, Harry knew he was on to something. Taking the nipple gently between his teeth, he pulled slightly before releasing it. Blowing a puff of air on the pink nipple, he smiled as it pebbled. Draco's chest turned a reddish colour and he appeared to be blushing. Harry repeated the process a few times more, sucking happily at one point before continuing to the other side, his fingers stroking down Draco's side enjoying the triangular feel of Draco's shape.

Hearing Draco's heavy breathing was erotic to Harry and made him curious to know what would get him screaming. Trailing his nose down the faintly muscled line of Draco's stomach, Harry traced the lines with his tongue enjoying the way Draco's stomach jumped. Everything stopped when he kissed lightly along the scar from where he had sliced Draco open in the bathroom during sixth year. When Draco began to squirm lightly, Harry took the cue to move on. It was at this point Harry experimentally licked the precome that had been steadily leaking from Draco. Pulling back slightly, Harry considered the taste. It wasn't bad per se, just different.

Blowing a stream of air up Draco's body, Harry experimentally nuzzled Draco's cock. Wondering at the circumcised length, colour variations and girth. In some ways it reminded Harry of a lollipop with an angry red tip, but the smell was purely Draco. Licking lightly, Harry began to try different techniques going with what he thought would feel good and hoping for the best. Tracing one vein along the underside and sucking on the tip of Draco's cock before moving on to another vein.

Draco's restraint seemed to break as his hands came up feeling for Harry's head and threading his fingers through his hair. Clearing his throat roughly to attempt to appear unaffected, Draco spoke slowly, "So when exactly are you going to get to the part where I fuck you or you fuck me?"

"When I am ready, you'll know." Harry responded grumpily, irritated that his mood had been slightly altered. In annoyance he swatted Draco's thigh. When Draco moaned lightly with a bit of surprise, Harry contemplated his next move as he sucked on just the head of Draco's erection. His hands massaged the backs of Draco's thighs thoughtfully, humming as he bobbed his head, his mind trying to figure out the mechanics of what he was about to do a little bit better.

Spotting the tube of lube, Harry grabbed it and pulled off Draco. "You look really good when you are red," Harry rasped lightly, his mouth a little dry as he put lube on his fingers. Reaching back, he experimentally lubed the outside of Draco's hole and then reapplied more as stuck first one finger and then the other in. The stretch felt strange, but at the same time it worked.

Draco in the meantime had gotten his snark back. "We haven't even finished yet and you are already trying to make a Gryffindork out of me." Taunting Harry because Draco had no idea what Harry was busy doing. When a tight heat engulfed the head of his erection, however; Draco ceased caring about much of anything. Thrusting up wildly to get more of the heat around his shaft, Draco heard a small gasp and reached his hands to grab Harry's hips, but his fingers came into contact with them. For a moment, Draco frowned panting slightly, wondering why Harry was facing his feet.

Draco's thrust had taken Harry completely by surprise and had almost ended with Harry falling off. After a moment to get his bearings back and steel his nerves more, Harry went back to re-lubing his fingers. When Draco's hands found their way to his hips, Harry moved from his position kneeling to squatting over Draco. Slowly he lowered himself down. Taking deep breaths Harry finally managed to get it in all the way. The burn was intense, but after a moment, manageable. Shifting forward, he parted Draco's legs and slid his lubed fingers across the rosy opening, he found there.

"Potter…" Draco murmured lightly, his eyebrow rising. How did Harry intend to manage what Draco hoped he was going to do? Moments later, Draco recalled that Harry had always been lucky as a finger slowly entered him and Harry rose off his erection. Soon enough, two fingers were sliding into him as Harry continued his torturous pace. "Harry, for Merlin's sanity, please fuck me or fuck me, don't fuck with me." Panting as Harry sped up his motions slightly, Draco moaned in frustration. Though Harry's arse felt fantastic around his cock and his fingers were driving him mad.

"Alright," Harry grunted, having finally started to see some of the appeal of anal sex, but it wasn't doing much for him. Sliding off Draco's erection, Harry positioned himself between Draco's legs. Having prepared Draco with three fingers there was some give when Harry's cock finally breached Draco, "You are so tight," Harry grunted, shifting around and stab thrusting.

"YES!" Throwing his head back, Draco screamed. He could even feel the blood rushing through his body as a blush began to heat his skin.

iFound it…/i Harry thought happily as he began to thrust at the spot that Draco's reaction had indicated. Watching Draco fall apart was slight entrancing and Harry found himself occasionally stopping just to watch Draco's face.

"Potter, enough with the orgasm denial!" Draco growled, furious that once again he was prevented from peaking because Harry seemed intent on stopping every so often. Tightening his grip around Harry's body, Draco rolled them over so that he was on top. Throwing the blindfold off, he glared slightly as he happily began to bounce rhythmically up and down. Harry slapped Draco's arse as a mild form of protest, but was quite happy with the result.

"Draco!" Harry cried out as he finally couldn't hold it. Emptying himself into Draco and feeling himself wilt slightly. Watching Draco come through half lidded eyes, Harry stroked Draco's erection experimentally, holding it while it softened. "That was better than I thought it would be." Yawning slightly, Harry licked Draco's come off his hand, blinking owlishly.

"I suppose you were acceptable," Draco responded, lying down beside Harry and looking at the ceiling.

"Acceptable… I'll take it for a first time, but next time I'll be Outstanding," Harry promised raising up on his side to look at Draco.

Glancing at Harry, Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean a first time? You even held out that long?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "I mean it isn't like I could have gotten laid as Snape…"

"You are right. I wouldn't sleep with Snape, but I would let him talk me to orgasm," Draco conceded.

"Well I am sure I could figure something out." Harry laughed, relieved by Draco's admission.

"No, you won't figure something out because if you accidentally spell yourself as someone else again, I will have to kill you."

The End.


End file.
